Nozzles through which fluids are supplied may become blocked from time-to-time with foreign materials in the fluid. For example, pulpwood grinding equipment commonly employs stone showers provided with what are usually referred to as nozzles. From time-to-time foreign matter will block the nozzles, creating the need for cleaning of the same, since plugged nozzles can result in serious damage to the equipment intended to be showered by the nozzles.
Self-cleaning nozzles are known. For example, reference may be made to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,186,214, H. F. Simon, Jan. 9, 1940; 1,789,625, A. M. Goodloe, Jan. 20, 1931; 2,614,885, W. J. Roell et al, Oct. 25, 1952; 4,248,381, John B. Vessels, Feb. 3, 1981; and 2,311,018, A. H. Bahnson, Jr., Feb. 16, 1943. The nozzles or other devices shown in these patents are subject to one or more of the following disadvantages: mechanical complexity, employed of diaphragms and springs that can weaken and fail and use of a large number of parts.
In accordance with an aspect of this invention, there are provided nozzles which avoid the aforementioned disadvantages.